1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch key assembly, a display device including the touch key assembly and a method of assembling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may ensure a relatively wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, a small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the OLED device is expected to be one of the most widely used next-generation display devices.
The OLED device may include a display panel, a window and a touch key assembly. The touch key assembly may be attached to a non-display region of the window using a double-sided tape. In order to reduce (or prevent) light generated from the touch key assembly leaking through a display region of the window, a black ink may be coated on a portion of the touch key assembly oriented toward the display region. Further, in order to reduce a possibility of resin, which is located between the display panel and the window, infiltrating into the touch key assembly (or in order to prevent such infiltration by resin), a dam tape may be interposed between the display panel and the window.
A method of assembling the OLED device may include a process for coating the black ink, and a process for attaching the dam tape. Thus, the method may include complicated processes and may take a long time to complete. Particularly, a region of the touch key assembly where the black ink may be coated may result in restricting (or limiting) the size of the OLED device.